500 credits
by ani.writes
Summary: Summary:  AU. Skybridger. One-shot. Padme died. Anakin takes care of the twins and part of the rebellion. They were in the middle of an escapade when they began to feel something. And one night, they decided to act on it. And Kanan had to pay to Anakin 500 credits.


_**Summary: AU. Skybridger. One-shot. Padme died. Anakin takes care of the twins and part of the rebellion. They were in the middle of an escapade when they began to feel something. And one night, they decided to act on it. And Kanan had to pay to Anakin 500 credits.**_

* * *

The stars that dotted the black void streaked across the sky as they entered into a familiar blue tube encasing their tiny ship. Blue light tinted their vision as their ship hurtled into hyperspace. Luke heaved a sigh of relief, as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. He swivelled his seat towards Ezra leaning against the metal wall, with R2-D2 standing next to the boy.

Outrunning Imperial ships were getting more difficult and dangerous as they began to evolve with new technology that the rebels are slow to adapt to. It always seems that they were one step ahead of them.

Ezra's lips twitched into a frown as Luke strode into the control room. He grabbed the toolbox from the table as he opened the trapdoor, sliding into the machinery and engines underneath. Ezra raised an eyebrow as Luke began to work on replacing whatever part he said it was. The machinery talk was always a bit too confusing for him. He heard Luke mention that he had to change it before the ship heats up.

Getting blasted several times and a really delicate part at the bottom of the ship just decided to give way. Oil smeared onto his nose as he held a wrench in his mouth. He deftly placed in the replacement part and screwing in the bolts.

It was one of the many talents of the _mystical _Luke Skywalker.

Ezra could not believe that this was the son of Anakin Skywalker, let alone, be the one who blew up the first Death Star. He was short, a bit timid, and kind of cute. The nineteen-year-old heaved himself out of the shaft. His face was dirtied with dust and the tips of his hair had a trace of oil.

"Done so fast?" Ezra asked, skeptically.

"Just had to replace the coolant coil in the coolant unit," Luke replied with a shrug.

"Well then, the ship won't get heated up?"

"Yeah,"

Ever since Ezra entered into the rebellion, Luke was one of those who were closest to his age and training to be Jedi. While the Spectres were like family, Luke was one of those whom he was close too.

Luke wiped the oil onto his sleeve as he closed the trapdoor.

R2-D2 came beeping into the control room. Luke frowned. Luke jogged forward, his blonde locks bouncing as he disappeared into the cockpit. The dark-haired teen stood there for a moment, pausing in thought before following him into the cockpit.

The first thing that he saw when he entered into the cockpit was two blue holograms of both their masters; Anakin Skywalker and Kanan Jarrus. Luke and R2 were already deep into the conversation although it only felt that they had reached right before him.

" _Ezra! There you are!"_

Ultramarine eyes shifted to the blue holograms standing in front of him. Anakin Skywalker was tall, sort of muscular and had this intimidating presence to himself and yet, anyone who personally knew him would call him goofy and compassionate. Kanan had a difference presence towards him as a light and calm person. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and generally laid-back.

"_Commander Skywalker_ and _Master_," Ezra acknowledged, sending a respectful nods towards the men.

"Luke, Ezra, I assume that you, two, have gotten the contrabands?" Anakin began as he gestured to particularly nothing.

"Yes, father, but we had narrowly escaped. The Imperials seem to get stronger and stronger every battle," Luke commented.

Kanan frowned, " Yeah, so, we need to take some action to ensure future success,"

Anakin brought his fingers to his chin, as if contemplating something. They said their farewells before the intercom went dead and the blue holograms vanished. Luke turned his hair bobbing as he did so.

Ezra stared blankly, as he watched Luke walk into the passenger area and he followed him behind.

* * *

Luke's face scrunched up in concentration as he lifted R2-D2 up, the robot beeping and squeaking in protest. Ezra watched in silent contemplation as Luke gently out the robot back down. His face relaxed as R2 beeped once more as if scolding the blond boy.

Ezra, then, lifted up the table in the room as Luke huffed once more as he lifted up the toolbox and the box that contained some contraband. Ezra's jaws unhinged, he was almost impressed. However, he realized that his father was Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. His expression dropped into skepticism.

"Show off," he scoffed.

Luke gently put down the box and the toolbox, a genuine frown crossing his features. Luke let out a soft sigh before he carried the toolbox on the floor onto the table.

"I'll get some food…"

Ezra paused in his thoughts as he watched the boy swiftly move towards the cupboard, he reaches for two dehydrated food packs. He noticed something particular about the younger boy, the way his blonde hair bounced gracefully with every step he took and how he stuck his lip out when trying to reach for the higher places.

_(Luke was really short compared to him and his father)_

Ezra, well, found it, cute… if that was one way to put it. Luke had finally gotten two food packs from the top and grabbed some bottled water. He prepared the food for both of them and handed him a pack.

The next thing he noticed was his eyes. The magnificent, breath-taking blue eyes which held the whole ocean in it. Ezra bit his lip, unfamiliar with this feeling. The rest of the night was spent with Ezra staring into his gorgeous, gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Luke's fingers curled around the controls of the ship. Ezra sat near the co-pilot seat with R2 in front of him. R2 whirred a couple of times before, they plunged down into the hangar. Snow began to splatter across their window as they entered the atmosphere of Hoth.

"In for a landing, Ezra?" Luke asked with determination lacing in his voice. His jaw set in a look of concentration as they made out a faint silhouette of the hangar.

R2 chirped as Luke nodded as they got closer and closer into the ground and hurtled into the hangar, the shuttle made its touch-down, the front windscreen frosted over as Luke and Ezra exhaled in relief.

Ezra was the first to get up, he walked towards the door, his back arching as if he was stretching. Luke felt stiff from sitting at the seat for quite a long time. R2 followed Ezra's suit, as he opened the ship door. Bright light seeped into the ship.

Luke, Ezra and R2 walked out of the ship. Wedge Antilles walked into the ship to grab what they had smuggled from the Empire.

"Congrats! You got it!" Anakin was the first one to immediately brighten, he had a wide grin plastered onto his face. His arms thrown around Luke as the latter melted into it. Luke sent a small smile towards Ezra.

Ezra's heart leapt.

* * *

The assembly are was crowded.

However, Luke's eyes was only on one person.

_Ezra Bridger._

Luke had effectively tuned out the pointless argument that Wedge Antilles and Biggs Darklighter were having. Luke was seated against velvet chairs, _courtesy of Naboo_, with his squadron waiting for Senator Mon Mothma to address the crowd.

The familiar aquamarine eyes darting from place to place as his master was telling his something. A part of him told him that Ezra had gotten in trouble, although he was not sure what.

He swiftly averted his gaze and Ezra turned towards his direction. He looked at the front where he saw familiar faces, his father, Senator Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Leia, Obi Wan and few other faces. Luke pretended as if he was looking at them when Ezra finally glanced away.

Luke sighed.

Ezra Bridger made him feel rather...nervous and flustered. And, Luke did not know why.

* * *

"Hey kid, why do you look so uneasy?" Han Solo asked.

Han Solo was a rather big help when he destroyed the Death Star. The first time he met him was at Mos Eisley's Cantina to help Obi-Wan, his father and him. He was just in for the money at first.

However, he was General Han Solo, the scruffy pilot with a big heart as Leia liked to put it. Chewie roared as Mon Mothma stood up from her chair, getting the attention from everyone. Mon Mothma was a respected figure in the Rebel Alliance. She had this charm to her that made everyone fall silent and listen to her speech whenever she opened her mouth.

The incessant chatter stopped abruptly, all eyes on the auburn-haired Senator. However, Luke was not exactly paying attention, his eyes on a certain raven-haired boy. An hour later, the meeting was adjourned. It seemed as if Luke had to ask Han about what had happened during his meeting.

Luke's face scrunched at the suggestion of Biggs who had asked him to wear a tuxedo. He tugged at his tie and the rough collar made him feel hot. He bit his lip, a bit of red setting on his face.

_Ezra Bridger had asked him out._

Han Solo gave him a lop-sided grin and a thumbs-up.

"You gonna be fine! Just be yourself," Han said, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. His lips pushed out, he looked rather like a petulant child. It reminded him of a time when he was eight and his father did not let him touch his lightsaber.

Wedge came up, placing his elbow on Luke's head as if he was an armstand. _Was he really that short? _Luke squirmed away from the taller teen, he folded his arms across his chest.

"C'mon, you're gonna be late," Biggs began, his feet tapping impatiently against the padded floor.

Luke walked towards the door with all the confidence he could muster. He opened the door to see Ezra Bridger with a bouquet in his hand, his olive skin flushed with red, his aquamarine eyes held something that Luke could not quite describe.

"Ezra- you didn't have to…"

"Luke… I had known you since we were fourteen and I did not think too much of you. However, ever since the Death Star...I liked you...I a-always had but the thing I like you a lot. And, I was thinking…"

Luke gave the biggest hug that he had given to anyone, his bright blue eyes sparkled with euphoria. Ezra's mouth parted for a moment before he melted into the warm embrace, flowers still clutched in his grip.

Suddenly, all the awkwardness, embarrassment, and shyness vanished as if it had never existed in the first place. Aquamarine eyes met ocean.

There was a warm fuzzy feeling bubbling within their chests, a sort of warm thrill thrumming within them. Butterflies fluttered in their stomach, a comfortable silence settled between them.

"To the balcony-," Luke began, he felt slightly air-headed and giddy. Excitement was still coursing through his veins.

* * *

Ezra was stopped in his tracks.

Anakin Skywalker stood before him, his expression was hard to read. He felt something just drop into his stomach, uneasiness began worming it's way.

Anakin's cobalt eyes hardened, his usually goofy exterior had vanished. Ezra gulped… _was this about Luke?_

Then, something in his clicked. _The talk. _Although Leia had just lectured him that Ezra will be kicked out of the base and to rot in the cold and die of hyperthermia, he doubted Anakin had known that.

"If you hurt Luke in anyway, I'll make sure you regr-,"

Ezra cut the commander off, "yeah , I know… Leia has already given me the talk, Commander Skywalker. I will not hurt Luke in anyway 'cause I love him… and, I would die before I even lay a hand on him,"

Anakin seemed satisfied, his tough exterior melted into a huge grin.

"Call me, Anakin, son- well in private anyway. I'm thrilled that you are a step closer to joining the Skywalker family. But , if you ever hurt him, I will not hesitate to-"

"I know, I know-"

"Good,"

Ezra relaxed a bit and he saw Luke come over, with a smile that could light up the galaxy. Anakin had a nostalgic smile on his face. He crossed his arms, nodding encouragingly at his son.

"Hope, you, kids have fun over at Naboo and remember not get tangled into Imperial business and if you get in trouble, don't hesitate to call us. Take R2 with you in case you need extra hands,"

"Dad…" Luke whined, he rolled his eyes fondly. A good natured smile on his face. He looked so gorgeous and his hair was so soft.

Ezra couldn't help but let his lips curl into a smile.

"We'll be safe, Comma- I mean, _Anakin_,"

"Stay safe!" Anakin waved as they climbed into a smaller self-transportation ship to Naboo.

* * *

Anakin walked into another room. Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla.

"Pay up, its Ezra and Luke," Anakin began, his chest puffed out as he outstretched his arms to get the price.

"I'm happy that the two scoundrels got together but what was the price again?" Ahsoka asked, she raised her eyebrows.

"But, didn't Ezra have a crush on Sabine?" Kanan asked, not pleased that his prediction was wrong.

"Yeah. But, that was just the puppy dog crushes, y'know-" Hera mumbled thoughtfully.

"Either way, pay up. I won!" Anakin began as he collected 500 credits from Kanan and 100 from Ahsoka.


End file.
